Mario's Bowling Tournament
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: A new bowling alley makes Mario want to have a bowling tournament with all of his friends. Please review!
1. The New Bowling Alley

Mario's Bowling Tournament

Since they haven't made a Mario Bowling game yet (or have they? I forgot) I thought I'd make a Mario Bowling story.

Chapter 1: The New Bowling Alley

Mario and Luigi were taking a stroll through the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario saw a poster for the new bowling alley that is opening up pretty soon. That made him think of all the times he and Luigi played bowling when they got a break from the plumbing service.

"Hey, Luigi, the new bowling alley's opening soon. Remember when we went bowling in Brooklyn?" Mario asked.

"Remember? How could I forget?" Luigi replied.

"Ah, obviously. Stupid me!"

Mario and Luigi continued along their walk.

"Remember when we played baseball with everybody?" Mario asked.

"Of course!" Luigi said.

"Remember soccer?"

"Yup."

"How about—"

"Yes. I remember Kart Racing."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Instinct, my dear brother."

Mario and Luigi went to Princess Peach's Castle.

"Hey, princess!" Mario said.

"Good morning, Mario! Good morning, Luigi! What are you two doing here?" Peach asked.

"Princess, the new bowling alley's opening soon!" Luigi answered.

"Wow!"

"About…I think the poster said Tuesday!"

"Whoa! That's just 3 days away!"

"I know! Me and Mario are going to go on Tuesday and play and have fun!"

"Hey, Luigi, I've got an idea," Mario said.

"Cool. You're ideas are cool," Luigi said.

"What do you say next Friday we have our very own bowling tournament?"

"I say I love that idea!"

"Cool! On Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday we'll go down and practice. Then Friday, it's bowling time!"

"Wait, Mario, how many people are going to play?"

"Anyone who wants to enter can!"

"Even Bowser?"

"Sure. If he wants to, that is."

"Well, then, like you said earlier before, it's bowling time next Friday! But wait! How do we let people know?"

Mario thought. When an idea popped into his head, he said, "I got it! We'll use speakers!"

"Great idea!" Luigi praised.

Mario and Luigi used some speakers around the Mushroom Kingdom to get all of their friends to enter.

"Testing. 1, 2, 3. Testing. 1, 2, 3." Luigi started.

"Thanks," Mario said when Luigi handed him the microphone, "I am glad to announce a tournament my Luigi and I are having. It will be on Friday, January 13, 2006. Anyone who wants to enter this tournament can. Remember, the only rule is have fun and bowl until you're heart's content! Once again, this tournament will be held on Friday, January 13, 2006 at 3 P.M.. Anyone who wants to enter it can."

Mario and Luigi had sign-up sheets for his tournament all over town. They had Koopas and Goombas all over town with sign-up sheets. In 15 minutes, one whole pad of sign-up paper was filled! The Goomba over there needed another pad of sign-up paper. When he got another one, it was filled in the next 15 minutes!

"Can we sign up?" one Koopa asked Mario.

"If you are the one who waits for people to sign-up with that pad of sign-up paper in your hand, so be it. Anyone can enter. And I mean **_anyone_**! If I'm letting Bowser in, surely a Koopa can enter!" Mario replied.

Finally, Tuesday came. That meant the new bowling alley opened today. Everybody ran inside to practice their bowling for Mario's tournament this Friday! It seemed to Mario and Luigi that every single person in the Mushroom Kingdom came to bowl! Even Bowser entered! Even Bowser came to practice! For once, Bowser even thought Mario had a good idea! Mario and Luigi were practicing, too, of course.

"Wow! You guys lucked out! Only 1 lane is left! Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is practicing for your tournament this Friday the 13th," Koopa said.

"Oh, yeah! It is Friday the 13th, isn't it? Well, I don't think that'll stop bowlers! It seems to me no one cares about the fact that this Friday is a Friday the 13th. Well, anyway, we'll be practicing our bowling here as well today. We'll be doing that everyday until the tournament," Mario explained.

"I think everyone else plans on doing that."

"Koopa," Luigi said, "I want you to have fun. That is the whole reason of the tournament. Right Mario?"

"Right Luigi," Mario said.

"We'll you have fun, Koopa, you hear?" Luigi said.

"Got it," Koopa said.

Koopa went to practice his bowling.

"Well, Mario. Let's bowl!" Luigi said excitedly.

"I'm in a good mood today," Mario said.

"Yeah. I am too, Mario."

"Yep. You ready to bowl?"

They went and bowled. Tuesday's practice game came out with the scores of Mario: 240. Luigi: 238. Wednesday's game came to be Mario: 243. Luigi: 252. Thursday's was Mario: 300. Luigi: 300. Wow! Mario won 1, Luigi won 1 and 1 was a tie!

The next day was Friday! Tournament day!

"You ready Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yes I am!" Luigi answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I hope you liked this chapter of Mario's Bowling Tournament. Next chapter begins the tournament. Read and enjoy!


	2. Mario's Bowling Tournament

Here we go, round 1 of

Mario's Bowling Tournament

Chapter 2: Mario's Bowling Tournament

"Let's go bowl!" Mario excitedly yelled as soon as they were out of their house (0.1 seconds out the door from upstairs!) They literally ran outside!

"This is cool!" Luigi said, "Mario, your bowling tournament is the best idea you've had for…ever!"

"Yeah, even Bowser thinks it's good!" Mario thought.

They finally got to the bowling alley. Mario was so excited that he forgot to open up the door and ran into it!

"Whoops…" Luigi said, kind of laughing.

"Heh, heh," Mario laughed, "well, let's get inside!"

They both ran inside. This time, Mario remembered to open the door.

"Don't forget," Luigi said.

Mario stood there for 5 seconds, then said, "I'm inside."

Everybody, like the last 3 days, was there.

"Whoa! Everybody, like the last 3 days, is here!" Mario said.

"Hey! You all ready!" Luigi yelled.

"Yeah!" everybody yelled.

"We can't hear you!" Mario yelled.

"Actually, I could hear them," Luigi whispered to Mario.

"Luigi, it's something people do when they got everybody screaming yeah," Mario whispered.

"Yeah!" everybody screamed, a little louder.

"One more time!" Luigi yelled.

"YEAH!" everybody screamed as loud as they could.

"Well then let's bowl!" Mario yelled.

"Yeah!" everybody screamed again.

Mario and Luigi came running up to the bowling lane where the tournament will be held. Mario had a tournament paper in his hand. There's going to be a lot of rounds for 50 people, so he actually had a giant tournament paper he was holding with both of his hands.

"First up is Yoshi vs. Luigi!" Mario announced to everybody, "place your bets! But before you do, let me tell you stuff about them. Yoshi is our cool friend who knows a lot about bowling, but Luigi has had years more of practice actually playing bowling. Now, place your bets!"

Everybody placed their bets.

"Okay, 49 votes for Yoshi, 1 vote for Luigi!" Mario announced.

"I voted for Yoshi! What are you all looking at me for?" Luigi said when everybody was staring at him because they thought he voted for himself, "I don't stand a chance!"

"I voted for Luigi!" Yoshi confessed, "I've only been playing for 3 days while I know our pal Luigi has been playing for 3 years."

"Okay. That's cool. Nobody's mad," said Mario, "we shall bowl no matter who votes for who! May the bowling begin!"

"Yeah!" everybody screamed once more.

The bowling began. Yoshi bowled first. He ran back, then forward, throwing the ball with great speed that it knocked down 9 pins in no time!

"Yay! I knocked down 9 pins!" Yoshi yelled in happiness.

Now comes the tricky part. Yoshi now must knock down 1 pin…to the side! Can he do it? Everybody has faith in Yoshi.

"I must do this!" Yoshi said to himself, "I must be confident!"

Yoshi was confident, and with everybody cheering him on, he did it!

"YAY! A spare!" Yoshi yelled in happiness, but when he saw his score, "why didn't I score? I should have 10, it's says nothing!"

"Y-Yoshi! Don't get worked up. If you end your half of the frame with a strike or a spare, then next frame, if you had a spare, you bowl, and if you knock down, oh…let's say 8 pins, you're score for the frame you scored the spare will be 18, and if knock down any other pins, it could be a 19 or another spare! If you get a strike and you score 10, with a spare, your score for the strike would be 20, but if you score another strike, you'd need to score 1 more score, because a strike counts as that strike you just scored plus your next 2 scores. A spare counts as your spare plus your next score. The only way the rules wouldn't apply is if you're on the VERY very very very last part of the last frame. Got it?" Luigi explained.

"Wow, Luigi! You're really smart! I could learn a lot from you! I knew that by scoring a lot of them in the last 3 days, but I forgot just this morning when I went to bed last night. I guess I was focused on remembering this tournament so much, that I forgot an important tidbit of bowling that you just told me about," Yoshi said, "now it's your turn!"

Yoshi's half of the frame was over. Luigi got his ball, Jamie, and bowled. Luigi approached the lane and threw the ball with great force. It rolled and rolled straightforward and it knocked down…3 pins.

"What? Only 3? How could this happen?" Luigi asked himself in disgust. He smacked himself in the face for bowling a 3. Dramatic music played when Luigi bowled his 3. Luigi was a bit dramatized himself.

"Don't fail me, Jamie!" Luigi whispered to his ball when it came back to him.

Luigi ran back. Orchestra music played. He pulled his arm back, then forward, then let go. The ball rolled and rolled down the lane. Finally it came to the pins. It went down and took a whopping 6 pins with it. Happiness music played.

"Please, orchestra guy. Stop, please," Luigi said.

"Huh? Oh, okay," the orchestra guy said.

That ends the 1st frame. Now we move on to the 2nd frame. Score so far: Yoshi: Spare, Luigi: 9

Yoshi walks up to the lane.

"Okay, you ready ball?" he asked his ball.

Yoshi ran back, then forward, then dropped the ball so hard, that it fell through the floor! But it must've hit a spring down there or something that can make it bounce, because it bounced back up to hit a strike for Yoshi. Then a repair team came and fixed up the floor in fast-forward version (or, at least, it seemed like fast-forward version.)

"YAY! A STRIKE FOR YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled in happiness, dancing around.

Luigi went to go get Jamie.

"Come on, Jamie, we can do it," he said, "I know we can."

Running back, Luigi extended his arm backward, then forward, and threw the ball with awesome force! Hitting 6 pins for Luigi. He did the same thing for the second part of the frame. That time he scored 3 pins.

Current scores: Yoshi: 30 (Strike). Luigi: 18. The 3rd frame will now begin.

Yoshi went to get his ball, which he didn't name.

_Come on_, he thought, _you're winning, Yoshi. Now if you can only keep it that way, you'll win, and advance forward._

Yoshi ate the ball, turned around, and laid an egg! The egg rolled on the lane, but before it got to the pins, the ball hatched from the egg! Yoshi just wanted to make the tournament interesting. Yoshi scores a 5!

"Aww! Only 5? Oh, that's okay, I'm still winning, and I could get a 5 again and be really winning by, like, um…I don't know, but I'd still be winning!" Yoshi said.

Yoshi jumped, and before he landed, he threw the ball. It rolled quickly, so quickly, that it would be done with the pins and back before you are done reading this sentence. Yoshi scores a whopping 5 pins!

"Yay! 5! I scored a 5!" Yoshi jumped up and down.

48 people cheered Yoshi on. Luigi was one of the 48. It would be 49, but Bowser was going to the bathroom and would be back with soda for people. Of course, Mario lent him the money to buy the soda.

"Who wants soda?" Bowser announced coming back.

"I've never seen Bowser so generous before," Mario said.

"I think he's acting generous because he's watching, soon to be playing, one of his favorite games," Peach told Mario, "Bowser also wants to have fun. Bowling is one of the things he does to have fun. Look! He's happy and not hurting anyone! Trust me, when you've known him as long as I do, you'll know that bowling will lure him away from trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

Back to the bowling game: Luigi's turn! He grabbed Jamie and, drop! Luigi scores a 2.

"What? I scored a 2! I'm ashamed of myself right now!" Luigi said. He, again, smacks himself in the face.

Again, he rolls, again, a 2.

Current scores: Yoshi: 40 (Spare). Luigi: 22.

"I think you should erase the last frame and let me bowl again," Luigi said.

"Luigi, what happened was fair," Mario said. "Some people are good and some people are better."

Now, it's time for the 4th frame.

"I'll go now!" Yoshi said, grabbing his ball.

Yoshi swung his arm back, swung forward, and BOOM! The ball started rolling.

"Come on! I need this!" Yoshi yelled to his ball.

It scored an 8.

"Oh boy! 8!" Yoshi danced around, he fell because the floor was a little slippery. He got up and laughed.

He got the ball and rolled. 1 pin was knocked down.

"Darn! Oh well, at least it's something," Yoshi said to himself.

Luigi went up and grabbed Jamie.

"We **must** do this!" Luigi told his ball. He rolled the ball.

Roll, roll, roll, knock! It took down 7 pins.

"Yay! My best in 1 shot this tournament!" Luigi happily danced.

Luigi rolled again. 1 pin!

"Darn it! Well, at least I'm doing a little better," Luigi tried to comfort himself.

Current scores: Yoshi: 58. Luigi: 30.

Time for the halfway point! It's the 5th frame!

Yoshi got his ball. He swung down the lane. It was going slow. Yoshi was blowing to try to get it to go faster, but, as always, it didn't. It may not have been fast, but it was good. Yoshi, again, scores a strike!

Luigi scores a strike as well.

"Did—did I do that? I DID DO THAT!" Luigi yelled excitedly.

Current scores: Yoshi: 58 (Strike). Luigi: 30 (Strike).

6th frame.

Yoshi goes to grab his ball, but when he gets there, he finds his ball isn't there.

"Where's my ball?" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi!" Mario called, "some balls get there faster than others. Yours might still be coming for you."

"Okay."

He waited and waited and waited.

"Where's my ball?" Yoshi asked.

"Yoshi, you have to have patience," Mario explained.

"Well it has been a half-hour," Luigi said, "I wouldn't have patience for waiting _this_ long."

Finally, Yoshi's ball came up.

"Yay! My ball! My ball!" Yoshi jumped for joy.

"Why didn't he just grab one of the other balls?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Well, think of you and Jamie," Mario said.

Yoshi threw back his arm, then threw his arm forward, and dropped the ball with great might that it knocked down 7 pins.

"7 pins! That's good! That's good! Yay!" Yoshi danced around.

Yoshi got his ball again. He threw his arm only forward this time. The ball rolled straightforward. It rolled to knock down 2 pins.

"7 plus 2 is 9! Yay!" Yoshi jumped around.

Luigi went to get Jamie. He did the same thing Yoshi did, thinking it might help. Did it? No. Luigi bowled a whopping, super-awesome 1! He bowled a different way a second time to get a whopping 1!

"WHAT!" Luigi screamed.

Current scores: Yoshi: 86. Luigi: 44.

I can't believe that this battle in the tournament is almost over. Here comes the 7th frame!

Yoshi grabbed his ball. He swung back, then forward, then threw the ball forward SO FAST that it became a fireball and burned into soot.

"Oh no!" Yoshi said, "I've got to get another ball!"

He went to grab a ball, but all the choices! There were red, yellow, green, pink, blue, orange, purple and black!

"Oh no! I can't choose!" Yoshi said.

He looked for at least 20 minutes. He looked as if he were watching the balls so no one could steal them.

Finally, he made a decision.

"I think I'll go with…………this black ball!" Yoshi decided.

He did the same thing he did with the last ball, except a little slower this time. It rolled and rolled and rolled and 9 pins get knocked down.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hooh! 9 pins!" Yoshi said, going over to grab his new ball.

He went back to the lane, swung his arm forward, then back, then forward and rolled the ball. The ball just kept on rolling and rolling. Yoshi tried to blow to the left so it could knock that last pin down. Ironically, what he did prevented the ball from knocking the pin down.

"Oh, well. I'm happy I at least scored a 9," Yoshi said to himself.

Now, Luigi's up! He grabbed his ball and rolled. It rolled and rolled and rolled and when it got to the pins, it took down a massive (for Luigi) 3 pins! He grabbed Jamie again to score 3 pins again.

"Oh, well. A 6 isn't bad. It isn't good, but it isn't bad," Luigi said.

Current scores: Yoshi: 95. Luigi: 50.

We're getting near the climax of this battle! Yoshi vs. Luigi: 8th frame.

Yoshi grabbed his ball. He ran to the lane. He threw his ball forward. He decided to leave it alone because it could work out nicely for him. It did, too! This time, he knocked down 8 pins. The 2nd time, it knocked down both pins that were still standing.

"Woohoo! Another spare!" Yoshi hugged all 13 people standing on the lane with him (the rest sat down in chairs.)

Luigi grabbed Jamie. He twirled his body around and around and around and around. He threw Jamie and fell to the ground in dizziness. The only conscious on him right now is his mind.

_Maybe if I did something like what I just did, I'll score a strike,_ he thought.

Barely right. All it did was knock down 1 pin. Also, when he went to throw the ball, it nearly leaped into the other lane.

Luigi was so dizzy that he grabbed Mario and threw him on the lane. Mario rolled and rolled until he stopped himself. He got up and walked back to Luigi, who has just regained his consciousness.

"Why did I just throw you?" Luigi asked Mario.

"You were so dizzy you would probably throw yourself onto the lane," Mario answered.

"Oh," Luigi said. He went to grab Jamie. He swung Jamie onto the lane where it knocked down 3 pins.

"Aw, man! Only 4 pins!" Luigi said.

Current scores: Yoshi: 95 (spare). Luigi: 54.

You ready for the 9th frame? I know I am.

Yoshi went to grab his ball. He looked at everyone then swung his body toward the lane and swung the ball down the lane. It knocked down 7 pins.

"Yay! A cool looking 7 goes on that scorecard on that computer up there!" Yoshi danced around. He bowled a 2nd time, rolling down, the ball scored him a nice 2.

"9! Woohoo! I love this game!" Yoshi, again, danced around.

Luigi went to grab Jamie.

"Come on! Score Luigi a strike!" Luigi said.

The ball rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and rolled and scored a 3.

"Oh well. I knew it wasn't going to happen," Luigi said.

He went to grab Jamie again. When he threw the ball, it scored him 0. Yes, gutterball.

Current scores: Yoshi: 121. Luigi: 57.

Now, here comes the climax to this battle of Mario's tournament. Is everyone ready for the 10th frame?

Yoshi grabbed his ball. He swung back, then forward, then back again, then, oops! Yoshi dropped the ball. Luckily, no one was standing where Yoshi dropped the ball.

"Um, oops!" Yoshi said out loud.

He picked up his ball and bowled. He scored 7.

"Woohoo! 7!" Yoshi danced.

He went to grab his ball and threw it without swinging this time. He scored 3.

"Yay! A spare!" Yoshi said in his cutest voice, "Luigi, your turn!"

"No, Yoshi, you get an extra turn if you bowl a spare, you get 2 extra if you bowl a strike," Luigi said.

"Oh, okay," Yoshi said, "I forgot that, too, I guess."

Yoshi went to grab his ball. He swung back, then threw forward with the greatest might he could! It went fast and took 7 bowling pins down.

"Woohoo!" Yoshi yelled.

Luigi went up, grabbed Jamie and threw! It wasn't nearly as good as Yoshi's, though. Luigi scored another gutterball. Luigi grabbed Jamie again and threw and got another gutterball!

"Whoa! Yoshi beat me by a buttload of points!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Great game, Luigi," Yoshi congratulated.

"You too, Yoshi," Luigi congratulated, he looked up at the computer with the scorecard. It said Yoshi: 138. Luigi: 57.

"Yoshi, you did well. You beat me by 81 points!" Luigi congratulated.

"Okay. Our 1st battle has finished. Next up is Koopa vs. Goomba," Mario announced.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks to Yoshi-Kirby and MattC13 for the cool reviews!


End file.
